You're To Blame
by OTH-FOQ
Summary: A little scene at the end of 4x10, after Elena's call to Damon but before she goes to him. She has someone else to see first. Stefan/Elena.


_**I'm having writer's block for my other TVD story entitled "The First One". Endings are so hard to write!**_

_**And since I've watched the latest episode (4x10) I thought that I'd write a one-shot about it.**_

_**I was on team Stelena but I am more and more disappointed by Elena's attitude (not necessarily concerning the love triangle but generally). So I've come to realize that I'm in fact on Team Stefan all the way. Paul Wesley's just awesome.**_

_**Anyway, I'd like to know what you think of this one-shot so the reviews are absolutely welcomed and answered to. Thanks to the anonymous reviewers as well.**_

_**WARNING: I am not tender with Elena in this one.**_

* * *

Stefan knew exactly the moment when things had all gone wrong. He would always remember how late he had been to reach the bridge and his inability to save both Matt and Elena from drowning. He would always recall the feeling of powerlessness and despair as he had finally managed to bring Elena's body above water only to realize that she was not breathing anymore.

Now, as he sat alone in front of the chimney where a fire was burning, Stefan felt like a chapter of his life was over. The empty glass of bourbon in his hand almost shattered to the floor when he heard his name behind his back:

"Stefan."

Promptly, he got up and turned round.

"What are you doing here?"

Rebekah had left less than ten minutes ago, and now there _she_ was. The last person he wanted to see.

"I—I couldn't let things end like this between us."

"Things ended a few weeks ago already, haven't they? You made sure of that. You sealed that break-up by sleeping with my brother."

"Stefan…"

"Why did you come here, Elena? I don't wanna see you."

He looked back to the fire. It was way too painful to be in the same room as her, let alone look her in the eyes. For a moment, the silence was complete and Stefan even thought that she was gone. But her voice broke that silence.

"Did you mean it? Did you really want Rebekah to erase every memory of our love together?"

"Yes," he answered simply, hoping that the single word conveyed as much hate as possible.

The sharp intake of breath behind him proved him right. He had hurt her. Good.

"I'm sorry, Stefan. That it's so hard for you."

"Just go, Elena."

"I can't. I need to know that you'll be okay."

"What do you think? That I can't live without you?" He yelled as he turned to face her once again. "That might have been true until a few days ago. Now you can just go to hell and forget about me. I did everything in my power to respect your every wish. But apparently that wasn't what you really wanted, was it?"

"I never planned for this to happen!"

"You looked me in the eye, and you told me that we'd be together forever. You told me that choosing me was the best choice you'd ever made! And I wish you hadn't because you didn't mean any of it!"

"Is that what you think? That I lied to you?"

There were tears in her eyes but Stefan felt the Ripper in him trying to free himself from its prison and Elena's tears had no effect on him.

"You think I see you as a broken toy? As something that needs to be fixed?" He riposted. "Well, in my mind it sounded a lot more romantic than that. I wanted to give her life back to the girl who once told me that she never wanted to be a vampire! To the girl who said that she wanted to grow old and have a family. But it seems like this girl is really long gone. She left, and now all I see is a shadow of the amazing person I was once in love with."

Saying these words hurt him as much as it hurt Elena. But he needed to get everything out of his heart now or the rage would consume him. After that, he would concentrate on finding the cure with Rebekah. Elena took a step forward and tried to touch his arm lightly, but Stefan jerked it away before she got the chance.

"Is it gonna be like this, then? You not talking to me, ignoring me?"

"I won't have to. Soon I'll be gone and you'll be able to show the whole town your new boyfriend. I wonder what people will think, though. It's no secret that Damon's my brother. People talk in small towns. Hopefully you'll leave for college in a couple of months and won't have to endure their disapproving looks for too long."

He knew that he had that smirk on his face. The Ripper's smirk. Elena saw it too, because she stepped back.

"What have I done to you?" She whispered.

"Get out now. I don't want to listen to you anymore, Elena. We're done. I hope you'll enjoy your life as a vampire. Say goodbye to my brother for me. You were heading to the lake house, weren't you?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and he laughed bitterly.

"You just showered. But I can smell perfume on you. And you're wearing make-up."

"Stefan…"

"I don't wanna hear it, Elena. Save it. It's over."

After one last look, Stefan turned away and walked out of the room. If Elena didn't want to leave him in peace, then he would be the one to walk away.

And just like earlier that day, Elena watched as Stefan disappeared from her life. Only this time, it looked a lot more definitive.

* * *

_**OTH-FOQ**_


End file.
